


Disconnected

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [67]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Abandonment, Ableism, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Canon Bisexual Character, Canonical Character Death, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), College Student Peter Parker, Confusion, Discrimination, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Isolation, Loss, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Mistaken Identity, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Pain, Past Aunt May/Doc Ock, Past Character Death, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Religion, Religious Conflict, Sassy, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Technopathy, complicated to explain with that one bare with me, easter eggs lists it as canon I'm saying it's canon otherwise bisexual character, just a smidgen though, tarot imagery & symbolism, this ain't yo mamma's spidey verse so buckle the fuck up..., timeline based discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was having a bad fucking day... Some asshole with some kinda bat complex flying around killing folks cropped up, this jackass with a fucking stinger and an inferiority complex and anger management issues had damaged a hug chunk of his fucking suit, Doc Ock was working on getting his release started which Peter was all for but good god the fucking red tape revolving around above normal powered human parole had made his head hurt... It all got topped off with the thing he knew was gonna happen, the damn school was pushing to hold back his grades on his courses because he was injured.
Series: The Devil's in the details [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll wanted spider verse, get the tissues, this ain't your normal happy go lucky shit... Welcome to a true Outsider's perspective.

Peter was having a bad fucking day... Some asshole with some kinda bat complex flying around killing folks cropped up, this jackass with a fucking stinger and an inferiority complex and anger management issues had damaged a hug chunk of his fucking suit, Doc Ock was working on getting his release started which Peter was all for but good god the fucking red tape revolving around above normal powered human parole had made his head hurt... It all got topped off with the thing he knew was gonna happen, the damn school was pushing to hold back his grades on his courses because he was injured. They'd put it to a fucking vote and even though the majority still sided with Peter on his grade and classwork, knowing his attendance was the issue he was still getting the royal cold shoulder and head shake about it... And in good ol' fashion Murdock luck, Peter ended up scrambling and tumbling through a fucking portal that showed up out of nowhere. “Doc, now isn't a good time!” He automatically lashed out with a spell, his suit still recalled for repair and he didn't want to risk pulling it out while he was recovering... “Doc?” He was a bit confused when no one was there to greet him. Not Doc, or Wong, or even Bruce in the last minute assists needed from the Tower. “Hello?” He was just crouched on a building when he landed. “Okay, what the actual fuck? Um, Web? Uh Madame Web? Is uh, this your circus maybe?” It took him looking around to realize, it was wrong... Wrong in a way like, the entire world just seemed off by a degree and yet, “Um, FRIDAY, report?” He searched for the connection when there was no reply, it took a solid minute of blank staring until he sussed it out, “FRIDAY,” was tried again.

“I don't know who you are, but how did you access this secure line?”

Peter winced at the electronic, male voice, “Um, I was looking for my ai assistant FRIDAY, she, runs Stark Tower. This is the access point I've always used to contact her.”

“Access restricted until further notice,” Peter winced and grabbed his head, feeling like someone just slammed it with a sledge hammer.

“No, wait! Fuck! FRIDAY, come on... EDITH, do you hear me?” Trying to reach for the connections felt like beating his brain against a wall, sans his skull as protection. “Fuck, dad, hey dad, we got a major problem. I think someone hacked the Tower.”

“Dad? Sorry, kid, I think you dialed the wrong number,” Peter whined at the voice, Matt, dad, wrong number?

The call disconnecting felt like a door slammed in his face. _Okay, okay, breathe, Murdock, just fucking breathe. Like Press always says, just calm it down, ease back... Pills, where are they?_ His fucking traitors brain had forgetten to grab them that morning, but it was nice enough to let him know they were on the desk in his room... exactly where he'd last set them the last time he needed them.

 _Okay, just breathe, code, maybe it was just code._ Dad had never used that type of code for busy before. Was he under duress? Wanting him to stay away at all cost? He pulled up his discord app and winced and shut it when it opened up some, weird, corrupted non-sense, “Shit.” He winced at his eyes feeling pained by the image, “Okay, someone, anyone report,” he called into the ether of their com system, please someone be there!

“Access restricted until further notice,” he wined at the voice before the connection was shut down.

He was in no man's land... Alone, completely alone.

“Aunt May, hey, is everything alright? Dad, dad is acting really weird and I can't access FRIDAY and even the discord is messed up.”

“Peter?” Peter actually did burst into tears at her voice, it was the same tone as when she told Matt Uncle Ben had died.

“Yeah, Aunt May... It's Peter.”

“Everyone was saying, they found you- They said they found you...” Peter's fingers dug into the building he was barely clinging to as she broke down, “Come home, Peter, please.”

“I'm, I'm coming Home May, I'm heading back, I promise. Do, do you want me to stay on the line?”

“Please, just, please-”

“I'm right here, Aunt May. It's okay, it's just been... a really weird day, and- You'd honestly never believe it.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Peter landed in view of the house, he winced and tried to wait out the people but he didn't stand a chance at how many were gathered, “I'm here, but, there's a lot of... people. They're like, holding a vigil.”

“The window's open, just, stay safe.”

“Okay,” Peter risked bringing up the suit, checking and smiling as he implemented a stealth mode to minimize his chance of being spotted as he circled around to climb the window. “You would seriously not believe the day I've had,” he winced at the near screech as he turned and retracted the suit, “Aunt May?” He sniffled before nearly breaking down again, “How, how long was I gone this time?”

She shook her head as she wiped her eyes, “Not long, not long at all,” Peter clung back when she hugged him. “Not long at all.”

“I know I haven't been around a whole lot since the whole, Happy thing but... Did you dye your hair?”

May laughed, it was so broken sounding as she squeezed him tighter, “I, don't think I'm your May, Peter. Just like I know from one look at you, you're not My Peter.”

Peter whined, “Did I just get like... Quantum Leaped or Sliders'd?”

May shook her head, “You're definitely not My Peter, he's blond with blue eyes.” Peter worried for a second, “You're brown/reddish and brown eyed.”

“Oh, good, still me. Cause that woulda been a lot of explaining to do. It already is but... rambling, okay so, um, we have any idea what the fuck just went down?”

“Spider-man, was... killed,” Peter's eyes widened, “It was discovered he was Peter Parker when, when he was found. In, a cave in. One of the old subway tunnels had just, collapsed.”

Peter's eyes darted, “I'm in another universe... Holy Shit, holy shit! Aunt May, this proves the theory of the multiverse,” he bounced before whining, “But, Why was I tapped? Nothing happens without a reason, why was I tapped? I, I'm flying blind here... Like, dad could even have more of a clue on what the fuck is going on than I do right now... Dad,” he suddenly slouched in on himself, “He, doesn't know me in this universe... He, wait, you were the decider. Did mom or dad or uncle Ben leave you any kind of note or anything about-”

“Peter, slow down. One thought at a time.”

“Dad, my biological dad, wasn't my mom's husband. He Chose to be 'dad' to me, in my universe. When they died, mom, she sent a letter to my biological father; Telling him he had a child. And, I, I called dad, when I- got here and he, he didn't know me. Didn't have a clue. So, do you know anything about that?”

May was shaking her head, “Peter, Richard and Mary were highschool sweethearts, they go married right after college, unless you know something I don't.”

Peter shook his head, “Mom, my mom, she didn't know dad, um Richard, until after she was in college. After her and dad, Matt, were together and broke up. Okay, so there are differences in the universe, some of them massive. Um, I should introduce myself then. I'm Peter Murdock,” May blinked, her eyes narrowing in confusion before smiling as she shook his hand.

“I'm May Parker, still. Though, I have had a few close calls...”

“My May likes this guy Happy, he's head of my security over at Stark Tower. Would he be one of them?”

May faltered before shaking her head, “No, um, Ben was... the only man in my life.”

Peter smiled and hugged her, “Uncle Ben really did set the bar, didn't he?”

May chuckled, “He... surpassed it.”

“So, um, do I need to meet anyone?”

May winced and actually snarled, “No, haven't really, been in the water since my Ex. She just, there are some people you need time to get over.”

“Yeah, I've, heard horror stories.” Peter smiled as he sniffed and took the first deep breath since he landed on that building. “So, um, what do we do now?”

May shrugged, “I don't know, but, one thing I've learned, the universe will always provide some kind of answer, even if it's a shit one.”

“Oh, um, yeah, after all that... Do you have any medical ties? I um, I'm on a 'as needed' anti-anxiety medication and... After that little freak out when I got here, I um, realized I don't have my pills. Any chance I can get some?”

May winced, “The only one I know that might pull that off is the Ex.”

Peter shook his head, “Not worth it, I'll just keep myself breathing instead. That usually calms it down.”

“So, while we wait, what's your story?”

“Well um, I guess it all started with a trip to Oscorp-”


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was geeking out when he met Peni and Noir, he practically squealed when Aunt May had introduced them, “I'm like, in an alternate universe, talking with an Anime and Sin City version of Spider-man, er, Spider-woman, dude, dad is never gonna believe this!” Peter did squeal when he saw the Spider bot scuttle over to Peni to nudge her and give Peter the observing eye, “Oh, yeah, I'm uh, a little um, synced up? So yeah, I can, um, understand you, well once I get use to the frequency.”

He smiled at the whoop of noise translating to, “What?”

“Yeah, um, it's a long story. I just, um,” he shrugged and tapped the back of his neck, “Had a run in with a nano-machine suit and some pretty life altering choices.”

“You can, communicate with him, like I can?” Peni was wide eyed as she reached out to pet the bot.

“Yeah, not just him, but yeah. Long as there's an open path, I can access and control electronics. But, my usual path has been... cut off. But he's got this like bluetooth style radius thing going on, probably to hear you better.”

Peni was eyeing him, “Really?”

Peter smiled, 'Can I please have some water?' He smiled as he saw the bot's eyes dart to Peni before chirping at her, mirroring the question. When she glared as she moved away to let the bot skitter over to get a glass, 'Don't forget a cookie for Peni.'

'Cookie,” was questioned back to him, making Peni's eyes go wide.

'Yeah, don't forget to get a cookie for Peni.'

Peter smiled at the water glass was brought to him before Peni eyed the cookie taken to her, “So, you really can communicate with him...”

“I can communicate on his level, yeah. Pretty sure I'd just get a headache if I tried to command him though. So don't worry. If what you said about the spider inside him is true, it's... a different type of communication than what you're doing.”

Peni seemed to relax when the bot chirped and made happy eyes at her, “Alright, just none of that overriding crap...”

“I'd never.”

“I'll hold you to that Murdock. God that's really weird to say...”

“Yeah well, it's weird seeing a female version of yourself, or a male one I'm guessing, so, we're kinda even.”

“Yeah well, I mean, the fact that you're a Murdock, that's like next level.”

Noir chuckled, “Now that man... He was a absolute Demon in the ring.”

“Huh,” Peter and Peni both blinked at him.

“Talkin' about Matt Murdock, right?” Peter nodded and it turned more forceful when he realized Peni was too. “Yeah, he had this, accident. Really messed him up, blinded him when he was a kid. He wanted to be a lawyer so bad, but they just shrugged him off because he didn't have sight. Claimed it was 90% necessity to do that job right. Ended up going back to his father's old ways. The man could beat you to a pulp, physically or verbally when it came to the ring and the law, but they just... wouldn't let him be a lawyer.”

“What,” Peter took a deep breath, “What happened to him, in your world?”

Noir shrugged, “Went down in the ring... Guess that last hit just, finally did it. I didn't get to see that one. Kinda glad I didn't, seeing that old Devil go down, would really break your heart.”

Peter could feel the tears well up, that would be his dad, one day... He just knew it. “Sorry you lost out, dad's one hell of a lawyer. He's made and helped make some amazing changes to the world. He might have been the final straw ensuring the Mutant Rights law was passed.”

“Huh,” Peter frowned at the duel question.

“You guys don't have Mutant Rights laws in your universe?” Peter's eyes went wide at the headshakes, “God, am I glad I'm from my universe. But yeah, we have full equality, for all, Mutant and non-Mutant. Dad's helped win so many cases for Mutants young and old about discrimination and forced exclusion and even some Hate Crimes.”

Noir huffed, “And to think, my world missed out all because they couldn't let a blind guy be good at something...”

Peter snorted, “Speak up about it then. Worked for us. Hell, I splashed the bullshit all over the fucking planet during prime time about the shit the Government was pulling, got shit rolling downhill real quick. You'd be amazed how fast stuff gets done when you have an entire country demanding answers and change over something.”

“So, Spider-man in your verse is a big voice huh?” Peni was hunched down as she ran her hand over one of her bot's legs.

“In my universe, Spider-man is a symbol, that anyone could be behind the mask and everyone can do their part and help others. It's Peter Murdock that's the larger voice. He's the one able to light up the night and get people to wake up to the reality of our situation and how sometimes it has to change.” Peni's head tipped up toward him. “We aren't just the mask, or the suit, or the name. We are us, and yeah one voice shouting into the void can seem pretty useless but... if you do it long enough and loud enough, others will hear and their voices will join until there is no other choice but for the void to answer back. And yeah, sometimes the answers and the change comes with a lot of shit piling in with it, but the one thing we never do is give up. Spider-folks will always get back up and will always keep fighting to protect others.”

Aunt May came in, making them all blink when she had a very small companion with her, “We have another guest.”

Peter's eyes widened when she reached out to take back the hoodie that was covering her companion, “Thanks Aunt May, it was getting stuffy in there.”

“O-M-G, you're like, from Cool World!” Peter bounced up and blinked and chuckled when the two legged pig's nostrils seemed to blink along with his eyes, “Hi, I'm Peter Murdock.”

“Murdock? I thought those lot were all Bats... Nice to see a change. I'm Peter Porker, but my friends call me Ham.”

Peter was grinning ear to ear as he began geeking out all over again, “I am so telling dad we're bats in a different universe. Well he is, it's pretty obvious we don't have the same dad in your universe either. Starting to think I'm the only one.”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was tapping his foot as he watched the information dance behind his eyes. “Kid, don't do this to yourself, he's not Your Murdock,” he winced and frowned as he turned to Noir. “I just mean, Your dad is waiting for you back home. Don't, taint him going to see his mirror. It won't be him, no matter how much you want it to be him.”

Peter whined, “It's been days since we got here... I, the little... attacks have been getting worse. I can't, I can't keep going through them. And other than Gwen showing up we haven't seen another Spider-person since Ham showed up. We gotta be missing something. And I'm not meaning the fact that we're slowly and painfully deteriorating.”

“Can you do something? With your... wifi thing?”

Peter shrugged, “I don't have my main access point. I can, try but, it's in my head Noir. If, if I get cut off or heaven forbid a brute force attempt to back hack me, they're in my head... I don't, I don't do that. I usually have free access and now I'm, yeah wifi covers it pretty fucking well actually.”

“He's right, Peter,” May made him blink up as she set a plate in front of him, “He's not your dad... It might not go well if you just show up and-”

Peter's phone line still worked, he'd proven that when he heard Matt respond, he ended up tuning out the conversation as he rang his father's number, “Hello, Mr. Murdock. I'm sorry about earlier, I was... a bit frazzled and dialed the wrong number while attempting to get bail. Um, would you have any time today to discuss a uh charge?”

“I'm free at the moment if it's a simple advice question and answer session, but if we're talking a complete intake and case work session. I believe I have some time,” Peter was smiling as he heard the rattle of his father's display clicking through lines, “in 2 hours. We should have plenty of time to make any preparations for your case. What's the name for the appointment?”

“Peter-” Peter blinked and stalled out, “Jones. Peter Jones.”

“Alright, Mr. Jones. 2 hours, that would be...” Peter smiled, knowing he was either checking his watch or tapping his phone or computer to tell him the time. “5:45 today.”

“Thank you... Mr. Murdock.”

He was grinning ear to ear before he blinked as May groaned, “You did the thing, didn't you?”

“Huh?”

“You, did the thing,” she reached up to pat his head, “You called him, didn't you?”

Peter hunched in, smiling as he nudged around his food, “I've got an appointment with him in 2 hours.”

The table groaned, “Murdock!”

He could honestly care less. Even if it wasn't His dad, it's still help ease the panic in his chest and mind to know he was doing okay... Peter couldn't even remember the rest of the meal or even the trip over to the office, but it made his heart swell that it was in the same building. He froze when he saw Murdock only listed on the plaque though before huffing it up the stairs. He froze outside the door, his heart beginning to pound, he didn't think this through. He'd know, he'd know, he always fucking knew. Peter shook himself, pull it together Murdock. You've dealt with Dad, as attorney at law and the Devil himself, you've seen him so royally pissed he didn't pull a punch during sparring, you've seen him so Angry he'd snapped limbs of assholes making life miserable for innocent people. You've seen him so fucking pissed off he didn't even speak for over a day... Just pull it the fuck together. “Mr. Murdock,” he called as he opened the door, “I have an appointment.” Peter shrank when he saw him in the side office, his office, straight backed and frozen, oh the rabbit nose wasn't a good sign. I knew it, I fucking knew it....

“Mr. Jones? Your, um, mother wouldn't happen to be named Jessica would she?”

Peter took a relieved breath as he shook his head, “No, not Jessica.”

He seemed to take a deeper breath, less scenting the air and more trying to relax, “Good, because honestly, she's a pain in the ass. I hope you're not related to her.”

Peter decided on Foggy tip #1 of getting away with lying to Matt, staying as close to the truth as possible, “No, well, she's kinda like an Aunt, but she's not blood related.”

“Alright, so, about your case. What are we dealing with?” Matt was still tense, not his work tense either, Peter was pretty sure he'd end up with a fist to the face if he so much as flinched hard enough.

“Um, I know this might go like way over your head, but- Have you ever heard of this old TV show called 'Sliders'?”

Matt actually let out a snort as he shifted his glasses up, “I don't watch much television, Mr. Jones.”

Peter winced, “Well, the absolute basics of it is, someone found a way to essentially create a wormhole, a portal to other dimensions. And this ended up leading to a group of explorers traveling with him to these dimensions. The one huge fucking similarity we have going here is, they don't have control of when or where this portal will be able to be opened, and if they miss it they could be stuck in that dimension permanently because there's no telling when another opportunity will happen, if one ever does. And right now, I'm really starting to empathize with them, because I got drug into an alternate dimension, but the biggest difference we have going here is- We don't know how long we have, or if we will survive if we stay here too long.”

Matt sighed as he leaned back, full on annoyance tension radiating off him, “Great, my end of day is one of these. Look kid, I don't know what all is going on in your head, but I think it's time for a check up with your doctor about your medication.”

Peter growled, glaring when Matt tense, “Yep, they even get this right, look, and listen, alright. I know lawyers are good at arguing but right now, consider me the defense and it's my turn to speak. Alright?” Matt blinked and crossed his arms before waving a hand and settling, “Alright.”

“Your name is Matthew Michael Murdock, you were blinded at age 9. You lost your dad at age 10, ended up in an orphanage. At age 11 you met a real piece of fucking shit by the all too original name of 'Stick',” Matt went from glaring annoyance to disbelief in record time. “When he left, you went all teen angst and basic fuck the world mentality, but you kept it in your head and moved forward, because your dad woulda wanted you to go to law school so you never so much as lacked in your homework even though you tore ever religious studies argument apart like a freshly killed deer. You worked your ass off to get a scholarship and was kicked out on your own when you were 18, because it was an orphanage not a... shit I don't even remember what it was called, a shelter basically. You went to Columbia and ended up with a real talkative roommate by the name of Foggy Nelson, the same Foggy Nelson that had at one point been on that sign downstairs... This is where the timeline changes, for me... On my world, you met my mom. You two were a thing, things happened. Foggy always said you were a Casanova in your youth, I honestly never believed him until the moment you tensed so hard I'm pretty sure you'd shit diamonds before we're through here. But what I don't think changed is, you and Foggy stayed together as roommates and best buddies at least until the end of law school. On My world you two ended up kicking around files and pulling grunt work at Landman and Zack. Until you finally had enough of them pissing on the little guy before kicking dirt in his face and carrying on. The biggest difference I'm trying to figure out is, did Foggy go with you in this universe or did you go alone? Is that why his name isn't on the plaque?”

Matt was rubbing his eyes, “Maggie put you up to this, didn't she?”

Peter slammed his hands onto the desk, eyes snapping over before snagging the softball that had jumped up at the impact before throwing it at him. Matt caught it automatically, “Yeah, I know about that too, just like I know you can Smell that I'm your kid. Or at least, that something about me is Yours.” Peter clenched his hands, “Listen, dad, and tell me if I'm lying. You always knew. Every single time. You knew the moment I walked through the door that I was your kid, your genetics at least, you could smell it on me. You also know that something is royally fucked up with my back. Your brain is probably trying to piece it together, thinking I had a surgery or an implant or prosthetic from an injury, something. And you can probably feel something, off about me too. You never did care for the feeling and smell of magic. It always just reminded you of the o-zone smell before a lightning strike.” Peter realized his chest felt tight, “On my world, in my dimension, you're my father. You discovered I existed when I was 6 after I lost my parents. You made a deal with Aunt May and Uncle Ben so that you could be in my life, and so I knew I wasn't alone and that neither were you.”

“Who, who was she?”

“Her name was Mary, and yeah, I know I'm the Devil's son. So, there's nothing you need to hide from me. If it makes you feel better about it, you're the father of Spider-man in my universe. And you're the best father anyone could ever ask for.”


	5. Chapter 5

Peter was trying to take deep breaths as they stood outside the door, “If your heart beats any faster, it's liable to stop,” Matt nudging his shoulder made the tension ease, for one moment making it feel like he was just home, with dad, and worried about catching May and Happy at an inopportune time and not about to walk into a lion's den of super powered folks about to probably throw a super powered fit.

“Sorry, I, forgot my anxiety medication back home.” Matt seemed to tense as Peter tapped his palm, triggering his webshooters to form before shooting a quick stand at the bell to make it sound. Matt's head kept tilting as if trying to get a better understanding as the webshooter retracted, “I told you, Murdock luck. Doesn't just effect you.”

“What is that?”

“It's an Artifact. Um, a magic thing. Let's just table that until we get through with this.”

Peter was ducking his head as May opened the door and took them in before he heard the sigh, “Peter...'

“I thought, some home team advantage might be a good idea. So, I found a consult.”

“Peter, you can't just drag people into this.”

Matt shifted, “Forgive me, Mrs. Parker, but you'll want to hear what I know.”

“Matt's been tracking the seismic activity. He's been feeling it at random intervals since we showed up.”

“There's been no, seismic activity,” May whispered in confusion.

“Not to you, Aunt May, but to us, sensitive to vibration, we've been feeling some trembling going on, we just haven't been able to figure it out yet. Matt might have the answer to that.”

“I think I've got it tracked back to a 9 block square,” Matt said as Peter led him through the door. “Um, Peter, a table,” he shifted the map he held.

“Right, um, over here.” Peter started grabbing things off the table as Matt tapped his way over.

“The bad part about it is, it's getting stronger. And I'm not, familiar with the area so it's really difficult to narrow it down on foot,” Matt shuffled the map open, hands reaching over it, “Here, this is the closest I've gotten to a location. Every time it gets stronger it's, hard to recalculate the distance it's able to reach so, I... there's some guess work here.”

“Um, what are we looking at?”

Matt blinked and tilted his head toward Noir while Peter shuffled, “Matt, this is Noir, Noir, Matt Murdock.”

Noir shifted, “Matt 'the Devil' Murdock himself,” Matt tensed as Noir grabbed his hand to shake it, “On my world, you were one of the most feared boxers of our times. It's nice to see you got a better life in this one. I guess it just goes to show they really did make a mistake not letting you be a lawyer.”

Matt was blinking and turning toward Peter when Noir let go, “Um, what?”

“On Noir's world, it's, it's a blast from the past, Matt. Like World War 2 past. On his world, they pulled some ablest bullshit and claimed a blind man, even a smart as fuck one, couldn't be a lawyer because it requires sight. So, his Matt went back to the ring like his dad did. Apparently Noir was a fan.”

“I swear, you knew that ring like the back of your hand, and you had this dance... no one was safe when they were partnered up with you... Always landed every swing. You knew it would be an even better fight if they were cunning enough to make you miss, and then you always got that devilish grin and you knew they were goin' down.”

Matt snorted, “Did I ever win?”

“Win? Ha, did you ever win... No one went against The Devil himself and came out on top.”

Matt smiled and shook his head, “So, I have fans,” he chuckled, “Alright, we need to go back to work. Um, here,” his hands swiped over the map before stopping, “The way it's been changing, I want to say its origin is here, but... It's hard to pinpoint because it was so random and I wasn't always at the same distance from it, and with the shift in intensity, at first I thought it was like a drill, moving toward me, so I, didn't think anything of it really.”

“Any new tunnels being laid?”

Matt snorted, “Kid, they are always maintaining something in the underground. I woke up the other day freaking out over a jackhammer thinking this thing moved that far over night...”

“Right, it's about the sensation and with a changing intensity it's hard to tell if it's moving or getting stronger.”

“Exactly, but when I didn't find anything about new track or tunneling or anything for train expansion I immediately started trying to pinpoint it. I got these 9 blocks. I'd head for the center of them honestly, but it's a massive building and I'm not exactly welcome there.”

“What is it?”

“Use to be a hotel, now it's just Wilson Fisk's main event area and living quarters.”

“Fisk is alive,” Peter whispered as he stared with wide eyes.

Matt tilted his head, “Yeah, did- did I?”

“No, he, he rotted in jail for awhile, um, got in a massive gang fight with someone while he was there. Ended up putting enough pressure on an aneurysm in his brain. Dead before he hit the floor. It's been... I think I was 13 when that news broke. Dad was, off for awhile after that. I wouldn't have a single idea why.”

Matt blinked and dropped his head, “It's because he could hear it, if he was near him, and he didn't say anything about it.”

Peter snorted, “He didn't kill him, God did, I'm glad he got through whatever guilt he felt about it.”

Matt was actually slack jawed blinking at Peter, “Wouldn't it be the same thing, if you knew and didn't tell him?”

Peter groaned as he rubbed his eyes, “Matt, look, I'm not as extremely aware as you are, but I am sensitive in a lot of ways. If I found something like that, on literally anyone else, yeah. I'd do anything in my power to make sure they new to find help. But someone like that, that was a timebomb, a killswitch placed there by God for when He chose to push the fucking button. I honestly hold not one ounce of guilt for God doing a good fucking thing for a change. Especially after seeing that piece of shit's face in person.”

“What?”

“Oh, shit, I'm 'bout to fuck up your whole life, aren't I?”


	6. Chapter 6

Matt was grumbling, double stepping it to keep up with Peter, “Ease up, kid, I'm not a teen anymore...”

“Old man, as often as you push me, just get huffing so I got the excuse when we get there.”

“What's this gonna do anyway?” Matt finally reached out, gripping the corner of the building and slipping to crouch as he caught his breath while Peter leaned against the wall and tested the waters. “Get anything?”

“Not anything good. Protected. It'd have to have an internal access point to have a chance in hell at getting in unless you got a password and a remote accessed terminal.” He tested his normal access one last time, wincing at the automatic response that he was restricted. “Come on, I need it, seriously...”

“Huh?” Matt finally seemed to catch his breath as he stood back up. “You good?”

“Yeah, just, I have to get inside, get a hard-line to do anything. They're smart enough to keep their system internal, no outside lines open to the public, not even the wifi, I'm tapping the coffee shop over there,” Peter nudged his head and knew Matt understood what he meant. “I can feel their com system, like, an itch but I can't even get a line on that.”

“That techno crap sounds annoying, but yeah, I hear some radios. Just, security doing basic check ins and a bit of random chatter. Nothing useful,” Matt froze, “They're calling in a maintenance crew... Prepping a ballroom for something. Something big by the sound of it.”

Peter tried to listen in, tried to reach for the connections he felt but none of them were close enough to grab onto, “I can't get a damn thing, just, like static electricity and itching inside my head.”

“Could try something stupid... Slip in with the crew.”

Peter tapped, he was blind here, “Might work but they could also be working with good security. The shit that can get you caught instantly. Then what happens to us?”

Matt winced, “Nothing good.”

Peter's head knocked back against the wall, “Peni, please let this work.”

“Yeah, what you need Murdock?”

“Thank you,” Peter whispered toward the sky. “I'm at the building but I can't access a fucking thing. It's all internal security, no outside access except maybe some restricted remote access that I have no clue how to find without tapping into the system.”

“How close can you get to the server room? I might be able to just brute into it.”

“Well, they aren't exactly a public building, Peni. Little, read: a fuck load, of restriction and security. They seem to be getting ready for some ball from the radio chatter.” Peter put a hand over Matt's mouth when he looked to be confused and waiting for a plan. “Talking to Peni, give me a minute.”

“Security's coming so figure something out.”

“What?” Peter winced, “Gotta go, Peni talk after,” he felt the call click off before checking his pockets.

“Hey, no loitering.”

“Sorry, my dad just dropped his chirper, um his echolocation device. We use it when we run. And without his cane it makes it more dangerous,” Peter shrugged and he found a clicker audio before looping it and holding it up as it played, “Will this work, dad?”

Matt winced and glared at the phone behind his glasses, “Yeah, I'll deal with it.”

“We'll be on our way, sorry about the scare, I was trying to find where the damn thing fell off, if you find a little like box or something that makes a high frequency noise, sorry. Our bad.”

“Alright, just shove on, if you want to leave a number we'll call you if it's found but I'd say it's down the drain, washed out if he can't hear it to find it.”

“Yeah, probably right... Guess I know what someone's getting for his birthday.” Peter was smiling and apologizing as he drug Matt along, at a much slower trot, “Sorry I couldn't find anything less ear bleed worthy...”

“Coulda just played it up as the old man needed a break you know.”

“Nah, one of the first things you taught me, play to your strengths. Wouldn't be the first time your 'I'm just a poor, lost blind guy' routine has gotten your ass out of trouble.”

Matt smirked before snorting and grinning, “Yeah, you are right there.”

“Sorry, Peni, we got nudged off by security so they are in fact on high alert. Plan B?”

“Working on it, you might not want to risk your brain, Murdock, but I can do all sorts of fun things and not risk mine.”

“Can you please shut that shit off, Peter?”

“Oops, right, sorry,” Peter shut off the audio and put his phone away.

“Thank God.”

“You're welcome,” Peter grumbled as he went back to trying to figure out how they were going to get an access point. “We really need to figure this out... Peni, figure out who all works for Fisk, especially the high end. Something worth celebrating is going down soon. Something tells me we might find another way to get access if we find someone on his payroll high enough up the food chain.”

“Already on it.”

Peter sighed as the call disconnected from her end, “We gotta figure this out...”

“We will,” Matt grumbled before he suddenly stopped when Peter stumbled. “Peter, hey, Pete, everything okay?”

Peter's head was buzzing, “I, don't know.”

“Who are you and how did you have access to an Owner's level login to Jarvis?”

“Stop, stop it...

“Answer my question,” it took entirely too long for him to process the voice.

“Tony Stark, Tony Stark is alive?”

“Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?”

“I had access to, stop that... I'm not using a computer, Stark I'm using my fucking brain! Stop trying to-”

Peter stumbled, falling and clinging when he landed on something that was holding him half upright, “Answer my question.”

“Multiverse. My universe, Stark is dead, long dead. I'm, I'm the named heir, it, it gave me access to all the systems. Even EDITH. Stark, please, it's not a system trying to connect, it's my fucking brain. I've been hard wired ever since I made that fucking suit and messed up. It's your tech, can't you read that? It's your design, your goddamn signature nano-tech in my fucking brain! Stop attacking me, I was never hostile I was only trying to contact my assistant, the assistant you left for me on my world.”

“Who are you?” Stark's voice rang clear as the attack stopped.

“You'd know me a Peter Parker, but my name is Peter Murdock.”

“Peter, hey, come on, respond,” Matt's voice made him open his eyes after realizing they were closed, “Hey, what happened?”

“Figured out what a brute force attack feels like,” Peter grumbled as he tried to get up, wincing at so many warnings going off in his vision and head, “Stark is an asshole in any world it seems.”

“Access reinstated, temporary restriction to EDITH project reinstated. Forgive the, oversight, Mr. Murdock. I am Jarvis, how may I assist you?”

Peter blinked his eyes before smiling at the feeling of reaching out and no longer feeling for a void or running into a wall, “I'm back online.”


	7. Chapter 7

Peter was laying sprawled out, still grinning as he ran through everything he could find on Fisk while Peni was typing away, “Oh, bingo,” his eyes shot over toward Peni's laptop making her huff and flail. “Look at it real quick, is that what I think it is?”

“Bingo,” Peni grinned, “You just found our ticket home...”

“It was patented by Alchemax,” Peter read off as he scrolled through the patent, “Holy shit. Huh, Olivia Octavius, wonder if she's related to an Otto.” Peter blinked at the image shown to him before he frowned and checked over his shoulder at one of the pictures, “Maaaaay? Aunt May, look, um, about the Ex that shall not be talked about. Um, we're gonna talk about her.”

“Shit,” was grumbled from upstairs. “How's Matt doing since the whole... thing?”

Peter shrugged as he saw her walking down the stairs, “He's, little shaken but he recovered pretty quick, actually. He's got his own shit to deal with so he headed on back home.”

“So, about Liv...”

“Yeah, um, did you know she was working on a Super-collider?” Peter shrugged at the head tilt, “Something able to literally tear open rifts between dimensions.”

May gasped, “She- actually pulled it off?”

“Wait, you knew she was working on this and it just slipped your mind?”

“She wasn't Working on... this, when we were together. It was like... Theory work. She had this idea, just paper and pen non-sense. That's all it was then. I didn't even think about it because it was so long since I even heard about it, I never expected her to figure it out.”

Peter groaned, “Why does everyone but me have the crazy Ex? First, dad fell head over heals with a psycho, and now you fell for the woman that is literally going to destroy the universe, multiple actually.”

May snorted, “I don't know about your dad but I blame the Parker luck...”

Peter's eyes widened, “Wait what?”

“Parker luck. Runs more toward 'black cat crossing your path' than good.”

“Shit, you mean I get it from both sides?”

“'fraid so, kiddo.”

Peter grumbled, “So, any chance in hell you got a password maybe?” He shrugged as he pulled up a screen to show her Liv's lock screen.

“Knowing Liv, something really long and fucking complicated.”

Peter sighed, “Great.” He grumbled before blinking when typing started, “Oh wait,” he tried to get the password logged but it was too quick he only got part of it pulled before he winced, “Woah, seriously... I can see why you broke it off. Jesus Christ, that desktop needs to be taken out and shot.” Peter continued to grumble as he started scanning for the files on the Collider. “Wait, no no no no,” the connection died and he panicked, “Come on, Jarvis, what happened to my connection?”

“It appears the computer was unplugged, rather abruptly.”

“Shit, someone unplugged it,” it took Peter a minute to check the scans he had accomplished, “I didn't get it either. Only got about 3% checked.”

“Without that computer...” Peni peaked over her screen while the bot had xs for eyes. “We can't do anything unless your techno thing can brute force a super-collider...”

“If it's hardwired to a computer we can get into, I might be able to. Matt already got a one hell of a 'probably is there' site.”

Peni bounced, “Could I piggy back through you? I mean, like a booster?”

“Jarvis already tried to scramble my brain once, if he even smells something other than me through my connection he's liable to just hit the execute button on it and me.”

“Without that computer or an access to it, we have no way of controlling our trip home. We could just bounce into another universe and still be in the same position we are now, just without the collider to try again.”

“Why did they pull the plug? Nothing came up, no red flags, I shouldn't have even been detected as a background program...”

“I don't know, but something tells me we're going to find out.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Get some rest, Peter, it's already been a rough day.”

Peter flopped back down, blinking, “Yeah, might be right. Should recharge. Been running low from the suit repair. And then the mixer getting shoved into my brain and everything...”

Peter blinked at the coat draped over him like a blanket, “Get some sleep, kid, you earned it.”

Peter swore he blinked again, but when he opened his eyes he frowned at the barren land. “Hello,” he called, confused. “This isn't funny,” he grumbled, a little loud. “Jarvis you better not be fucking with my head!” He didn't remember drifting, didn't remember his connections dropping away or his mental firewall going up before falling asleep. He just blinked and he was in a field. He grumbled as he walked before he noticed someone crouched, seeming sad. “Hey, you okay?” Peter winced at the jingle of bells, it looked to be one of the old Jesters standing before him. “Are you lost?”

Peter frowned at the jingle before he noticed the small sprout in the Jester's hands. “Can you help me find a good place for it?”

“Sure, let's see if we can find somewhere with a bit more water... It looks like everything here dried up and died off.”

Peter was massively getting sick of the bells, but smiled at the happy bouncing as they walked, he was honestly at the point of whining with how far they walked until he heard excited jingling, “Look, look, look! Maybe they'll give us a ride!”

Peter winced and grumbled to himself when an actual carriage rolled up, horses and all, “Ya know what , brain, I'm just gonna roll with this. Okay? Just gonna keep sleeping and pray this isn't one of those damn dreams that leave you exhausted. Can we agree with that?”

“Come on, they'll give us a ride!”

Peter had no clue how the Jester knew this with no actual driver, but dream logic. Okay, brain, bring it on... “Alright, I'm coming.” Peter settled in across from the Jester, who happily jingled along the ride. “So, how long have you been here? Looking for a place for your sprout?”

“Not long,” was replied with a shrug as he looked around and ooed and aahhed at things along the way. “What about there?”

Peter blinked, at an old overgrowth of trees, “Not enough sun. The trees will shade it most of the day and, and it won't be able to grow.” Why did he feel so tired all the sudden? Must have been the rocking of the coach as the horses galloped. “Needs a lot of sun and a good place with fertile dirt and, um, yeah a way to get water. Someplace-” he blinked when his arm was nudged, “Sorry, tired I guess it's been a long ride. Someplace it won't get choked out by other plants.”

“Okay.” Peter was half nodding off when he was shaken, “I found it, I found it!”

“Huh?” Peter stumbled, forgetting the last stair on the coach as he followed, “Found what?”

“The place! I found the place!” Peter was rubbing his eyes as the Jester rushed toward a spot by a pond, “See, there's a shovel and everything! It's supposed to go here.”

Peter rolled his eyes before shrugging, “I guess, I mean, yeah dream logic I guess.” The Jester tried to pull the shovel back, grunting and huffing as he tried to break the dirt loose and failing. “Here, let me help, I'm really strong.”

“No, I, I gotta try.”

Peter lifted his hands up in sarcasm as he plopped down nearby as the Jester continued to try, “You know, it's never a bad thing asking for or admitting you need help. We are only human after all, and humans have limitations.”

The Jester finally stopped his errant pulling on the shovel handle before he frowned, “Can you help me?'

“Sure,” Peter smiled as he got up to wrap his hand around the shovel handle, smiling when the Jester tugged for all his worth before Peter merely pulled it back, turning up the clod and freeing the shovel. “There you go.” He chuckled at the grin and the jingling as the Jester jumped before sticking the shovel into the dirt and pulling up more and more clods around the first. “Hey, we're planting one sprout, not a field. Go easy with it, just break up the clods and just make sure there's no weeds to over take the sprout.” The Jester nodded as the shovel was thrust down, breaking up the clumps into loose dirt before he grinned and carefully set his little sprout within the soil, tamping it down and beaming at it. “Don't forget to give it a good drink of water.” Peter was chuckling as the Jester rushed to the pond, cupping his hands to bring little splashes of water to it, most of it spilling in his trip. “Here,” Peter blinked when he reached up and ended up holding a silver helmet, he reminded himself of dream logic as he held it out. “Just don't drown it, just give it a little drink.”

“Uh huh,” the Jester's hat jingled as he rushed back to the pond, sloshing much more on his way back but being careful not to splash too much onto the sprout. “Thank you.”

Peter took one look at the sprout and smiled, “Keep it, it'll help when you need to water your sprout.”

The Jester's eyes go so wide before a smile broke out and the helmet was slipped over that damn jingling hat. “Thank you, mister knight, for helping me find my way!”

Peter blinked and grumbled, “Huh?”

“Hey, May's making breakfast. Since you missed dinner sleeping we figured you'd need the calories.”

Peter stretched and yawned, grumbling, “I thought we had a deal?”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, just, I hate waking up exhausted. Said breakfast? How long was I out?”

“A while, come on.”


	9. Chapter 9

Peter B Parker was so... broken, it made Peter angry. He was cynical at times, don't get him wrong, but this guy just felt so broken. He wasn't even sure when he'd got in, but apparently him and some kid were the ones that fucked over his plan of tapping the computer for information. Oh, he honestly couldn't help the little fighting and bickering. “Every single other of us tracked down Aunt May, looked for help, why didn't you?! We could have already been done with this if you had!”

“Because some of us aren't lucky enough to have an Aunt May anymore!” Peter B shouted at him before shaking off whatever emotion his eyes were showing, “I don't get to have a backup, I don't get to have help, I don't get to have anything good or nice or- My life only ever gets to be a shit-show, alright?! That's why I didn't even look for Aunt May. I'm always alone... I thought I was alone.”

“Fuck, am I glad dad taught me about backup... I coulda ended up like you.” Peter rubbed his eyes while Peter B just blinked at him, “Look, a support system isn't just going to magically fly outa your ass, or descend from on high like some fucking gift from God. Ya gotta get your own feet up and moving, you gotta get your own hands dirty and you gotta not be afraid to build it your fucking self, alright? Some of those bricks, they fall into place. Hell some of them feel like they're thrown at you, just hoping and praying you'll place them but in the end, if you don't get on your own feet and TRY, ain't no one gonna offer you a hand up.”

Peter B blinked at him before smirking, “I think I just had to duck...”

Peter waved a hand before grumbling, “Alright, I musta slept through the kid getting here. So, anyone else joining this party?”

He was blinking at the dropped heads as they shook, “I don't think Miles is going to be involved in this. We, fucked it up while you were sleeping.”

“Miles?”

“Miles Morales, he's... this universe's new Spider-man.”

“I sleep for-”

“It was like 14 hours, Murdock,” Peni glared and flailed while Peter B blinked.

“I'm sorry, did you just say Murdock?”

“Yeah, that a problem?”

“Shit, I thought you were a Spider-man...”

Peter couldn't help but laugh, “I am Spider-man. I just got a bit of the Devil in me too, so I'm not afraid to do some real damage. Which, something tells me, might be a useful thing here.”

“How is this my life? Scratch that, how is this an alternative to my life?”

Peter growled, “Look, ya want a storytime or do you want to just get this over and done with? Because we have one massive fucking problem.” He whined and grabbed his head, feeling the pain of an attack ripping through him, pulling and tearing at his suit as it tried to spread to protect him before he collapsed, feeling as if his spine had attempted to tear itself from his back, “I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” he whimpered as he notice Peni's spider-bot glitching out before shaking off his random lashing out from his brain trying to find an end to the attack.

“Hey, it's it's okay, Murdock,” Peni was a lot quicker to shake off the attacks than he was, and she already helping the bot shake off the attempted control. “We're alright, you alright?”

“We got two problems. One, what happens if I'm anywhere near this thing when one of those hit, and two, none of us can stay here... but that thing has to be destroyed.”

Peni tapped, “I could, um, try to put together something. Like, a dampener. Something that can temporarily shut you down. I mean, your access.”

“Um, guys what the fuck just happened here,” Peter was sighing as he finally sat up to Peter B's complaint. “What the hell just happened to Murdock?”

“Long story, Parker. Let's just, yeah Peni, can you try to do that?”

“I'd need some information first though, hit me with it.” Peni was smiling as she grabbed her computer while Peter gave as much information as he could about how he connected to other electronics.

“I, uh, fucked up. Got into magic, like, Doc Strange if you know him. And, I... fucked up pretty hard and next thing I knew I had a nano suit permanently embedded in my head and back. So yeah, technical term is, Technopathy. Another technical term might be cyborg but usually those are a full mix of human and cybernetic parts and it's really just my suit and a permanent migraine around anything that projects electronically.”

“Strange, as in the Sorcerer?”

Peter nodded, “Yep. Apparently I have enough ability he decided to make me his Apprentice. And all it took was a colossal fuck up and creating an Artifact, um, magical object used for channeling spells and protection. But, hey, self healing suit that's bullet proof is an upside. Plus magic is a really good thing to have when you're shit outa all other options.”

Peter B sighed, “Well, I guess my life could be worse...”

“I'll get on this, I'll let you know when I got it finished,” Peni smiled as she waved and headed for the back door.

“Thanks,” Peter was blinking, “Where's she heading?”

“The shed,” was called from multiple sources.

“Oh, did I have the gadget room there? I mean, yeah, I didn't have my space at dad's here, so I guess that makes sense.”

May chuckled, “Gadget room, come on kid, let's take a walk. You were busy getting some much needed rest while we were down there.”

“Huh?”

“You'll get a kick outa this, I promise.”


	10. Chapter 10

Peter jolted, feeling his feet cling to the floor as Aunt May chuckled, “Relax, just don't fall off.”

“Fall off?” Peter actually felt a hint of vertigo as his eyes adjusted to the dark, “Wow... I made my own Stark Tower here... But of course I went with the Spider-cave... I'm never telling dad about this, he will just laugh at me about it.”

May chuckled as the elevator settled, “We brought the kid here. They, got a little pushy about it. But-”

“Not everyone thrives on pushy, some crumple. Did the kid?”

May shook her head and shrugged, “I guess we'll find out.”

Peter smiled as lights lit up the suit display, “Tactical, a little flashy, but- I already like him. Specialty suits, right?” May smirked and nodded as he headed toward them, “He got into some of the real armor stuff, but I guess he went more toward agility based ones. Dad, that has been a hang up of his too. Well, that and some of his limitations. Doesn't like his ears covered by something that shifts, and you can forget metal of any kind. The only metal he will stand is in his grapple.”

“So, your ol' man is in the game in your universe?”

Peter froze as he eyed the cape, “Dad's in the game of kicking ass and taking names in every world it seems... Levi,” he blinked when the glass rose up while he tried to get a closer look at the cape around one of his first style suits. “Hey,” his fingers brushed the pendant, it was much more ornate than...

May gasped and jumped back when it suddenly shot up to shift and swivel to look around before bowing to eye him, “What-?”

“Hey, this is the cloak of levitation. I, always called them Levi.” Peter shrugged at the collar shifting, tilting in confusion. “I asked, he, she, Levi did a maybe signal so we settled with 'they/them'. Is that okay with you too?” Peter eeped as the cloak swooped down on him and picked him up before clinging around him, “I'll take that as a yes... Um, wait, you were Doc's Artifact... what happened?” Peter was slowly lowered to the ground before he felt the full weight of the cloak across his shoulders. “Did, was he not one of the ones that came back?”

“What are you referring to, Peter?”

Peter turned, wide eyed as May looked confused, “Um, in my universe, there was an... event. I, can't remember much of it but, um, everyone that... does remember it refers to it as 'The Snap'. Half the world was gone in the blink of an eye. And, dad and me and some of my friends, all have a 5 year memory gap because of it. We just, came back, from whatever happened, and- everyone else was just freaked out and... Apparently some threat to Earth had wiped out half the planet and suddenly we were brought back. Seems the Avengers actually did something right doing that.”

May's eyes turned sad, “Some of us, here, got incredibly lucky when that happened. But, it seems we weren't as lucky as your world. Ours never came back.”

Peter's shoulders hunched as he felt the cloak trembling, “Yeah, I guess we were lucky.” He ran his hand along his shoulder as he headed toward Peni and wiped his eyes, “So, how's it going?”

“Just working on construction, I won't know if it's effective until after it's done and you try it out.”

“Okay, just let me know.”

Peni nodded as she turned to him before blinking and raising a brow before pointing a finger at him, “No capes!”

Peter chuckled as the cloak snapped up and looked as if to hiss at her before dropping down while her eyes went wide, “One cape.”

“Yeah, okay, one cape,” she finally cracked up as Peter did.


	11. Chapter 11

“We should get back upstairs,” Peter mumbled as he double checked Peni's little 'crown', even taking a relieved breath when he couldn't so much as check for a signal with it on.

“Yeah, we need to... make some plans.”

Peni was fidgeting as the elevator took them up. “Parker is staying. We, talked about it last night. He chose to stay, to make sure the collider gets destroyed.”

Peter sighed, “Someone will have to stay, we won't have a choice, will we?”

“We have one, it's decided, now we just gotta get through it. We know the building it's in, and after getting the computer we can verify its exactly location. Now it's just, getting there.”

“Yeah,” Peter mumbled as they headed inside. Parker already had the map spread out, as the others circled, trying to get a plan of attack.

“Murdock, he's just not ready... We can't just-”

“Endanger a child, yeah.” It didn't mean he had to feel any better about the chose. “So, one last team up. What's our plan?”

“We got the goober, now all we need to do is head in and catch the first train home,” Parker waved the thing before snapping it back, “Wait, would your thing mess with this?”

Peter shrugged, “Long as there's no like, automatic connection or uplink it shouldn't. If you want a backup though I can lay down a mental copy. Can grab it and inject it if need be.” Peter shrugged at the blinks as he flexed his hand before feeling the suit reach out, “If you want a backup. If not, so be it.”

“You're going to be disconnected anyway though, aren't you?”

“Doesn't mean I can't build an on the fly USB. In case... oh, it gets broken... again.”

Peni made the call, snagging the drive from Parker and holding it out to him, “Just, in case.”

“Backup plans.”

“Yeah, backups are always good to have.”

Peter was smiling as he felt the connection click into place, eyes twitching as he read it, verifying the files before keeping a copy, “The good news is, if this ever happens again, I'll know how to fix it.”

Everyone jumped when the door slammed open, “Guys, guys!”

“Miles?”

Peter blinked as he saw... “You're the Jester,” his back straightened at the odd thrum through his head as the kid zeroed in on him.

“You, you're the knight,” Miles, that was right, Miles was the Spider-man he hadn't met. The one from this universe.

Everyone jumped at the knock on the door before it was slammed across the room. “Ah, Mr. Parker, nice to meet you again.”

“Doc Ock,” Peter whispered, clenching his hand shut when she zeroed in on the drive.

“I'll be taking that.”

Welcome to Peter's hell... “Nah, don't think so,” Peter chucked the drive to the kid and triggered his suit, “Kid, get it out of here. I got Ock.”

“Ooooo nano-machines, seems you might be the most modern one yet.”

“Levi, take the kid, get him outa here, now. I'll meet you-” Peter jerked back, arms forming and arching toward the person that jumped through the window, grabbing him before he could pin the kid, “NOW!”

“What's going on,” Miles tried to scramble away from the cloak as it swooped him.

“That's the carriage kid, hold on.” Miles winced his eyes closed and whined but clung as the cloak shot toward the back of the house, kicking out before he could be grabbed at by the ones heading up toward the front of the house.

“Alright, crisis averted, where'd that thing take him,” Parker growled as he bounced off the wall and tried to web down the Scorpion's tail.

“Don't worry about it, I'll tell ya later. Fight now.”

“Yeah yeah-”

“Take it outside,” May yelled as she got a good swing on one of them, knocking his gray ass out the door.

“You got it Aunt May. You heard her,” Peter took a deep breath as he channeled, “OutSIDE!” He forced the shield between them and the attackers, wincing at the crash of wood and glass as a good chunk of the wall gave. “Sorry, May, I'll help fix it, I promise!”

She sighed as they took off, at least they were outside...

-


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, you didn't miss a chapter or section, it's a hard scene cut folks with a lot of off scene shit that went down given that the canon camera cut followed Miles and while I didn't want to give the little 'surprise' away, I tried to give as much hinting at events as I could without grumbling my way through a play by play

Parker was stretching, grumbling as he shifted his back, “Did you really have to go that hard on Fisk?”

“Have you seen my fucking suit?” Peter grumbled as he checked over it. “Fucking damn near broke my ribs, and ripped the shit outa my armor. The fucker deserved every single hit...”

“Yeah well, I don't think anymore head injuries is doing that guy any more favors.”

“Shut it, least that asshole is outa commission. We can take our sweet time getting to the collider, but first we gotta get the kid.”

“Hey, was it my imagination or did the kid say something about 'Uncle Aaron' before your cape took off with him?”

“It's not a cape, it's a cloak, an Artifact... Ya know what, forget it. Wouldn't know the first thing about magic, you're the type of asshole that stopped believing in Santa Claus by age 4...”

“Hey,” Peter blinked at the burst of anger. “We're Jewish, thank you very much.”

“Oh, sorry, we're Catholic. Still stands, no holiday magic for you after age 4. Regardless of what it may be based around.”

“You know, you make me want to hate you...”

“Yeah well, you hate yourself enough for the both of us. So, ya coming or what? Cause you ain't gonna get to the kid without me. And with Fisk down for at least the count if not a bit longer, guess what? We don't need him to toughen the fuck up in the span of 24 hours and try to get him killed. Seriously, are all Spider-people except me Soldiers? Because, damn, you all have issues.”

“We can't all have perfect fucking lives, Murdock,” Gwen glared.

“Perfect. Right, because we're all here because our lives were anything like perfect. Look, my dad told me the score. Kids are supposed to be kids, not soldiers. Regardless of what they could do, WE are not Soldiers. Yeah, we fight, we win... we lose. But at the end of the day, we're just people, people that can do pretty amazing things. And we chose to help, and we continue to choose to help...” Peter blinked over at the downcast eyes, “But, sometimes a routine gets so ingrained in your head, in your body, hell in your soul that, you can't make a different choice. Even though, there gets to be a point where, all you're going to do is get yourself killed. And from the look of things, some maybe need to figure out how to make a different choice. Otherwise, reminder why you made that choice in the first place.”

Parker was the first to shake his head, “Fuck, how did any of us turn out right?”

Peter blinked, “I asked for help. When I needed it the most. I've never once been afraid to ask for help. Even if, there were times, I stupidly didn't think to ask.”

“So, we gettin' the kid or what?”

“Yeah, it's just up ahead, just... stand clear of the door, it might be spell locked, since... The owner is no longer with us.”

“Alright, Houdini, show us what you got,” Noir smiled at him, tipping his hat down as he stepped out of the way of a passer's by, “Ma'am.”

“You and Captain America would have been bosom buddies,” Peter grumbled as he brought his hands up feeling for any wards. “Doc, come on, you're better than this...”

“What?”

Peter walked up to the door before circling his hand, shaking his head when the simplest spell caused the door to fly open to reveal the kid huddled in the hall, “Hey, Miles.” The kid jerked his head up, looking scared, “It's alright now.”

The kid shook his head, “No, it's not. My, my uncle is trying to kill me...”

Peter frowned as he looked back, getting shrugs and hobbling when he was shoved forward, “You're the wise one, remember?”

Peter sighed as he settled in next to the kid, flinching at the hug before relaxing, holding him back, “Ya wanna here a funny story... I uh, I got this uncle, of sorts, kinda like yours I guess. But, we got these rules. Long as he follows them, we just sorta, 'see no evil' I guess.” Peter glared at the cough, “Shut up, you wanna take over?” He heard the grumble, “What I'm trying to say, is, this 'uncle' of mine, he's a man by the name of Frank Castle, if you know that name.”

“What the fuck?!”

Peter glared at the peanut gallery, “The offer still stands, you wanna do this or are you going to shut up?”

“Nope, nope, nope, not touching that one, we'll be outside if you need us.” Peter couldn't help but grin when they tried to open the door and couldn't, “What?”

“Gotta be a magic user or Artifact to open that door. That's why I sent the kid and Levi here.”

“He would be safe regardless...”

“Yeah, and Levi could get him back outside if it took too long for me to get here-” or if he never made it back. “So, where was I?”

“The part where the Punisher is your 'uncle'...”

Peter glared before Parker slammed his hand over his mouth, “Yeah. Well, dad, hates him. Those two go together like oil and water. But ya know what's really weird about that? At least temporarily, it can become a mixture. Whenever I needed help, those two were on it, side by side more times than I could count. Because they both wanted me safe. Even though dad and me kinda see eye to eye about most things, Frank is still able to let that go and dad is able to let that go to help when I need it. Now, the aftermath is more fighting cats sometimes, but they always have at least one thing in common, they will help me.”

Miles' hands were shaking as he held his phone before dialing a number, Peter and him both winced at the rambling deeper voice on the other end, “Dad, calm down. I'm okay, I just- I got really scared, but I made some new friends and they told me I should call you or someone I knew would help me. I, I tried to go to Uncle Aaron's but, I, was dressed like Spider-man, because of the whole... thing at the square with Mrs. Parker talking about him, and after I went to Uncle Aaron's but, the Prowler was there and he, attacked me. I guess he thought I was the real Spider-man because I went up the fire escape like I always do and- So, I ran. I've tried to call Uncle Aaron, and he hasn't been picking up.”

Peter was smiling as he hugged the kid and whispered, “You just planted your sprout, kid. Help it grow.”

“Yeah, yeah, um, I gotta- I gotta make sure my friends get back home too, but, I'll- I promise, I'll come home as soon as I make sure they're on their way.”

“Miles, just, stay safe, okay? We were really scared-”

“Me too, dad, but I'm okay now. I heard they caught a bunch of them in Queens, that's why I, called, so you knew I was safe and it was safe to come home.” Miles' gripped Peter's arm so tight he winced but didn't squirm, “Dad, I love you.”

“Miles, I always love you too.”

Peter squeezed him just a hair too tight as the kid disconnected the call, “See, that wasn't so bad, was it?”

Miles sniffed as he stumbled to his feet, “Let's get you home...”

“Good, because Doc is gonna kick my ass over missed lessons and Press is going to badger me about missing the Coalition meeting, we're working on some like street fair like thing or whatever the hell it is, honestly it's changed so many times it makes my head hurt thinking about it.”

Miles sniffled as he laughed and knocked his arm, “Sorry I messed up your schedule.”

“Eh, that's just, a curse of being Spider-man, get use to it, kid. But, if you ever wanna, ask for help. Since, we gotta go home. Call him,” Peter held out one of his dad's cards, “He taught me everything I know, whether he knows it or not. Though, you might need to give him a reminder sometimes that, kids aren't soldiers. From what I've seen about this universe, he might have forgotten that part.”

“Okay, yeah, thanks,” Miles was smiling as he added the number to his phone, “Lawyer?”

“Eh, he's good at that job too, I guess...”

“So, how are we going to fire up the collider without Kingpin barking orders again?”

Peter blinked at Parker's question before smirking at Peni, “Pretty sure, between us, we can figure it out.”

“As long as none of the buttons are color coated,” Ham grinned as Noir sighed as he glared at the Rubix cube he pulled from his pocket.

“Eh, Don't worry, Noir, dad's just as bad. It's gotten long enough now, he barely remembers them.”

“I will figure this thing out, eventually.”

“I have no doubt.”


	13. Epilogue

Peter was bouncing and grinning as he checked over his work one last time, sending up a few spells and a little prayer for some luck before, “FRIDAY, activate.”

“Activating,” her voice sounded, confident, as the portal shifted opened up, stabilizing as it shimmered from a glitch in the universe to a solid, almost magic laden one. “The Portal is holding stable.”

He bounced as he sent a kiss toward the ceiling, “You're the best, FRIDAY!”

“I know, Peter.”

He smiled as he checked his watch, “Give me... 4 hours. Should get a far bit finished by then.”

“4 Hour timer, set. Backup plan?”

“Check in every hour, unless I give an updated timer.”

“Backup set.”

“Alright, maximum effort,” Peter was grinning ear to ear as he stepped through the portal. “Hey, Aunt May, I told you I'd help fix it...”

May stopped in her tracks, making some tea from the look of it, to turn and grin at him, “You did say you would. It's nice to know you got home safe, Peter.”

“And it's nice to know I'm the only one helping... Seriously? Am I the first one to the party?”

“Not everyone has your connections, Peter,” May glared as she pulled down another cup.

“Oh, we're just gonna have to fix that one. Hey FRIDAY.”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Party Time.”

“Implementing 'Party Time'.”

The one good thing about having an entire collider schematic inside your skull? The groundwork was already proven, after that it's all about implementation and stabilization. “Heeeeeey,” Peter laughed as he saw Ham's head poked through a portal, “What's this?”

“Clean up detail, let's go, Ham, grab a broom.”

“You got it, boss!”

“Huh, I thought it'd take you longer to figure this out,” Peni headed through, watching her hands for any destabilization.

“We got a 4 hour window, FRIDAY is checking in for an update or a ride home, whichever happens first.”

“Cool, I'll grab the dust pan.”

“Oh come on, I just got home and you're dragging me back,” Parker grumbled as he trudged through.

“Suck it up, Parker, you're helping, you made this mess just like the rest of us.”

“I didn't take out the entire wall...”

“Just threw the fucking Scorpion through the roof...”

“I do not recall those events-”

“God, you're talking like my dad...”

“Oh, wait, I know this one! This is red right?”

Peter smirked as Noir stepped through, eyeing the portal. “It's got red and yellow and orange. So, you're not wrong.”

“I will get this some day.”

“I don't doubt that for one second,” Peter smiled as May threw him some trash bags.


End file.
